Computers may be used to store a wealth of information. This information may be included, for example, in documents, spreadsheets, images, databases, e-mails, other content, and the like. Some users use a hierarchical folder/file system to organize their data on a storage device so that they can better find the data later. Other users place much of their data in relatively few directories. In either case, as time passes, the difficulty of remembering where data was stored increases.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.